Light modulators are a class of devices that may be used to modulate a source light beam into an image suitable for display on a surface. These light modulators may each have a number of spatially oriented refractive, diffractive, absorptive, or reflective elements that are arranged in a two-dimensional configuration. Examples of such light modulators may include liquid crystal displays, interferometric modulators or deformable micromirror devices (DMDs), sometimes known as digital micromirror devices. To produce the color image, a color filter may be implemented that alternatively filters the source light beam such that differing colors of the source light beam may be periodically directed to the light modulator.